Utopia
by LozerClara1
Summary: Jack has a daughter join them as they join the doctor journeying to the end of the universe. Owen/OC discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Things I need to explain: I have added a character,Luna, she is jack's daughter, a doctor and her and Owen are close as he help her pass to become a doctor. She used to go to school with Martha when she lived with her mother.

* * *

"Cardiff" exclaimed Martha.  
"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it is built on a rift through space and time. I just need to open up the engine and soak up the stuff the TARDIS uses." Explained the doctor.  
"So it's a pit stop." Said Martha.  
Exactly." He smiled.

Outside the TARDIS on the Plass, two figures were running toward the TARDIS, one is more in front then the other. They were both running like there was no tomorrow. The one at the back was shouting to the one in front.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?" Martha said making her way to the opposite side of the console

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." He said working. Not noticing on the scanner two people were running toward him. Captain Jack Harkness and his daughter were nearly there Jack ran as fast as he could.

"Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then." He said,

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, dragging his daughter with him.

"Finito. All powered up." The Doctor said and moved to the scanner, he froze when he saw Jack running to the TARDIS, he didn't notice that behind Jack was a young girl a bit older than Martha. He started the TARDIS. Jack grabbed Luna's hand when she caught up with him and pulled her in front of him before leaping. Inside the TARDIS the console sparked and both people inside are thrown to the floor.

"What's that?" Martha shouted clinging to the console.

"We're accelerating? into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!" The Doctor said looking at the scanner screen.

"Why? What happens then?" Martha asked.

"We're going to the end of the universe." He said and looked at her.

Outside Jack clung to the outside of the TARDIS with Luna squished between him and the door. The TARDIS landed and Jack fell backwards dead. Luna stepped forward when the doors burst open a woman pushed her out of the way she fell catching her hand. Luna was used to this happening, weather to her or others, she pulled out the bandage in her pocket and rapped up her hand. She watched as Martha mad a fuss over Jack.  
He gasped back to life making Martha jump. Luna stayed back as Jack greeted the doctor.  
She coughed lightly so that they noticed her.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am doctor Luna Harkness" Luna said proudly. "Your his daughter!" Exclaimed the doctor as Martha said, "Your a doctor!" Both the men gave her strange looks at that. " How do you know each other?" Asked the doctor.  
"We used to go to school together." "Okay" they started walking along Luna was explaining that Owen had hacked into the system and put her forward a year as she had experience with them and that she passed without any trouble. Then Jack was say how the doctor had left him behind. "Oh she was blond what a surprise!" Martha shouted.  
"You three we are at the end of the universe and your... blogging" he shouted.  
They walked on in silence until they saw a canyon "Is that a city?" Martha said looking around.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago." The Doctor said.

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilisations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." The Doctor answered.

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack pointed out.  
"Well us three maybe not sure about you though Jack." Said the doctor.  
"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." The Doctor said.

"Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack pointed to a man who was running along one of the pathways barely ahead of the a group of others.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor said and then ran along a roadway trying to get to the man, Luna, Jack and Martha ran after him.  
They caught up to him and made a plan to go to the cilo.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the cilo and went inside. They started walking down the smelly cramped corridor. An old man appeared in Luna's view.

He looked between Jack and the doctor. He went back to Jack. "Doctor?"

"That's me" the doctor said, "actually it depends what you want."

"How so?" He asked.

" I am scientific doctor she's in medical." He explained quickly.

We followed the man to a lab luna and Martha left the men to it.

In the sitting area, Martha was examining Jack's bag and pulled out a bubbling container with a hand in it.

"Oh my God." She screamed, and set the hand on the table, while the others came over, "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"Why did you bring the hand?" Luna asked.

The Doctor looked at the hand for a few seconds before realising.

"That's—that's my hand!"

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack said as if something like this was normal.

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho asked.

"Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." Martha said pointing to both of his hands.

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a sword fight." The Doctor said remembering when he fought the Sycorax and they cut his hand off.

Luna sat down and relaxed. They got the device working and the girls including chantho were staking circuits.

Later Jack, Martha and the doctor were talking when they heard the door shut.

At the same time on another part of the complex Luna was trying unsuccessfully to calm the professor down, he knocked out chantho nearly killing her. He then turned on luna he picked her up by her neck strangling her she fell unconscious and fell to the floor. Chantho came round and shot the master. He entered the TARDIS just as the others came through the door. Martha ran straight to Luna will the doctor went to the TARDIS. He tried to convince the master to not do anything.

Meanwhile Luna woke up facing Martha. They all crowded round Jack and grabbed his wrist. Next thing they knew they were in 21st century England.


End file.
